


Sleepy Boys inc (and associates) Stories

by Thecorpsesnake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Depression, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Other, Running Away, Sexuality Crisis, Single Parents, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Stress Baking, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecorpsesnake/pseuds/Thecorpsesnake
Summary: A bunch of stories from the Sbi and associated people.Time have been rough.Several TWs for you guys,read tags!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 205





	1. I'll catch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur doesn't feel alright.
> 
> Tw// selfharm,depression, negative thinking,mention of weed

**Wilbur**

It was late at night when Wilbur laid in bed,listening to music,hoping to drift into the soft arms of sleep. Unfortunately he wasn't able to sleep. First it was the pillows,then the blanket,the volume of the music,the light of the digital clock on his nightstand then it was his thoughts. 

Defeated he sat up,running a hand through his messy hair,his fingers getting caught up in it,hissing as he aggressively tugs on his hair. A look out of the window made him smile a little. It was raining heavily and Wilbur couldn't shake off the desire to go outside, just lay in a puddle and cry. He knew it was impossible though. Someone would notice,he didn't know how but either Techno or Philza would catch him halfway every time. He was able to smell the wet grass and wood from outside,it calmed him but it didn't make the feeling of being out of place go away. 

Nothing ever did. Not any drink,no weed, no amount of adrenaline as he and Schlatt spray painted walls,smashed windows in or temporarily ran away from all their problems. It was all just for such a short amount of time. He loved his family,he really did,his friends too but sometimes he felt out of place. Unreal. Non existent. He talked about it to Ranboo once who was no stranger to these feelings. He didn't feel so alone afterwards but sometimes he felt like nobody would ever understand. Not Phil,Not Techno,Not Tommy,Ranboo or really anyone.

Wilbur stood up,walking in a circle before heading to the bathroom. He felt the temptation of the metal calling for his skin,waiting to be reached for to cause damage. And damn was it hard to resist. The teen looked in the mirror,analyzing every hair,every little part of his face. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he found himself attractive or not. There were days where he felt like god and days where he would start crying as soon as he looked at himself. He was weird,right? Or was it normal? Did his friends feel the same way about themselves? Was it some weird unspoken rule for teenagers? He wasn't sure. 

Although everyone has always been so supportive of him,helped him and guided him through rough times,he didn't seem to get better at all. It was all for nothing. 

A sharp sting brought him back,there was blood dripping down his arm. He did so well before. He had made it for so long. Sighing and holding back a heart breaking sob he started cleaning everything up. _"why?"_ ,Wilbur whispered to himself,letting salty tears make their way down his rosy but ice cold cheeks. There was no use crying. It only made everything worse so he took a deep breath and another. As soon as he felt somewhat stable on his legs again,he left the bathroom,listening for anyone who may be awake. Nothing. _"Good"_ ,he whispered before slowly making his way to his room.

"Wilbur..." ,a far too familiar voice spoke.

 _"Oh...hey...Techno...aren't you like...supposed to sleep?" ,_ the slightly younger twin answered.

"Yep. So are you though...I thought I'd visit you..." ,the pink haired sat down on his bed. "I know you've been thinking all night..." ,Wilbur wanted to speak but was cut off by his brother, "I heard your bed creak a lot...usually you think a lot or...or you have an panic attack",Techno lowered his gaze.

 _"You're such a freak"_ ,the younger couldn't help but chuckle. _"Thank you ,Tech...wanna...stay with me overnight?"_ "As in like cuddling?" _"You're not really one for touch so we don't have to-"_ ,Wilbur was surprised when the shorter boy hugged him gently. 

"For you the world,Wilbur"

××××

When Phil found Technoblades room empty,he was surprised. That was until he found both of the twins in Wilburs bed,hugging each other tightly while softly snoring. Deciding that they needed some rest and bonding,he quietly closed the door. Today could be pyjama day for the family and maybe he could have some time for himself too to enjoy taking a walk and read something without having to watch over his very much broken but lovable children. 

He was just a single dad of four after all.


	2. Memory boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo,Niki,Eret and Fundy live together.  
> While everyone has their struggles,Ranboo needs a lot help with his memories,the others don't mind helping.

**Ranboo**

Standing in a kitchen,holding a knife and coming back to your senses is not the best thing that may happen to you but Ranboo found himself in exactly that Situation. 

_"Oh my goodness!" ,_ he quickly put the knife away looking around. _"Oh god! Oh good god!" ,_ he was helpless,unsure why he was holding the knife and if something happened. 

"Hey Ranboo. Hey buddy,calm down,you're okay!" ,Erets soothing voice became apparent to him suddenly. _"Did anything happen??"_ "No don't worry,Fundy and Tommy were just fucking with you...you didn't take the knife yourself" " _Oh Jesus,thank god...I was scared-"_ ,he reminded himself to take a breath to get rid of some of the stress.

"They're real dickheads,don't worry...do you remember anything?" ,Eret always asked so carefully,sometimes it made Ranboo angry,sometimes it made him sad or he didn't mind. This time he wasn't too sure of how he felt. _"No...my legs feel all wobbly and stuff though..." ,_ the ache in his legs felt stronger as he tried to bend them. "Oh you wanna go sit or lay down? I'm gonna make lunch soon,you can rest a bit." ,the older smiled,breaking eye contact every now and then as to not make the exhausted boy more nervous and uncomfortable than he already was. " _Who's gonna help you then...?" ,_ Ranboo didn't like not helping or at least paying back somehow. "Oh don't worry I can ask Niki if I need help,she'll be back soon. Have some rest,I can tell you're tired." ,the taller nodded and headed off to his room and to his surprise he felt super tired as he hit the sheets of his bed.

××××

Ranboo awoke to the sound of yelling and after a few seconds he realized that it was Niki,she was scolding someone,probably Fundy who very likely got ditched by Tommy which must've left early just to escape Nikis anger. Kind of understandable because Niki is terrifying when angry. 

The teen stood up. He didn't exactly remember what happened before he passed out only that he had talked to Eret about something and he remembered his legs hurting. Slowly he made his way towards the noises of people discussing which suddenly turned down as soon as he stepped in the room.

"Oh Ranboo! You're awake,how did you sleep?" ,Nikis voice was soft and a soft undertone of worry hid beneath her words. _"I slept fine...I'm still tired...have an headache too...not sure why. Hi Fundy." ,_ "Hi...uhm...Sorry for what Tommy and I did earlier...we thought it was funny...it was actually not and it was also kind of dangerous..." ,Fundy looked away,not that the youngest minded at all,no he preferred it. " _don't worry I don't even remember what happened to be honest."_

"You already don't remember?" ,Eret asked. He was trying really hard to understand how this all worked in order to be able to help Ranboo. _"Yeah...lately it's a bit worse...probably because of the headaches though" ,_ "Yeah perhaps...we're gonna watch out,otherwise we'll get it checked out" ,Fundy said. "Yes. Let's eat now,we all deserved it." ,Niki smiled and everyone nodded,stomachs growling hungrily. 

Ranboo was glad that he had his friends with him.


	3. A fathers duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is sick and finds out that his children are incredibly mature after all.

Phil wasn't the best dad and he was very much aware of that. Still,he tried his best to take care of his four sons. Even when he himself wasn't feeling good.

His day started out early,he woke up. Usually it was not a problem but on this day he felt like the room was spinning as soon as he stood up. Phil tried to ignore the feeling and walked as slowly as possible to check on his children. At first he looked in Wilburs room,finding him sleeping. He knew how much Wilbur struggled with sleep but Phil still couldn't manage to find a solution for it. The father sighed,moving onto the next room of the second eldest child. Technoblade. Philza found him also still asleep,a book on the floor and glasses still on,which looked dangerously close to breaking,so he intervened and took off the glasses carefully. His son groaned quietly but either was too lazy to open his eyes or still asleep as Phil placed the glasses down with shaky hands. He quickly made his way out of the room,not wanting to wake the pink haired boy up.

He was desperately trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of heat crawl over his body to cover him in sweat as he checked in Tubbos room which was surprisingly empty. The single dad had an idea though and it was proven to be correct as he checked in the youngest room. The two were sleeping in the rather small bed,considering Tommy was a rather tall child. Phil made a mental note to get a new bed for him. 

After he made sure his kids were alright he walked to the kitchen,making himself tea in hopes of feeling better quickly. It was a while since he'd been sick and usually it was because he got infected while taking care of one of the kids who had been sick. But none of them had been sick in a while. Phil sipped his drink,unable to do much more than sit on the chair and endure the rising body temperature. Eventually he decided that his chores must be done either way.

So he stood up and he felt very unsteady ,holding onto the table and counters for support as he tried his best to make some food for the kids. They would be up in around 20 minutes,Tommy was usually the first up,not wanting to share the bathroom with the others, and when they slept together,Tubbo would be the next one awake,yelling at Tommy to let him go to the bathroom. Sometimes Wilbur was the first awake, when he hadn't slept all night. The brown haired twin would then help his dad with breakfast,only to snack on the ingredients, hungry from being awake for so long. Technoblade was always the last one awake. Noone knew why,it didn't seem to fit his personality but it was the way it was and nobody complained. Well,except he himself when woken up,Tommy when he wanted something from him and Philza when he had to drag the twin out of his bed in the morning so he wasn't late for school.

Phil hadn't noticed that he spaced out so badly because a voice ripped him back into reality.

"Good morning...is everything okay,dad?" ,Wilbur spoke. He sounded worried,which was quite understandable because the usually fit man was leaning against the counter for dear life and looked quite pale. _"I am fine,Wil. Don't worry"_ ,the older man got a little shocked when he heard his own now hoarse voice crack. "It doesn't sound and look like it though. Therefore I assume you're not okay and very much sick. You should get some rest." ,Wilbur was determined to get his dad back to bed. _"Later ,Wil. I still have to-"_ there was stomping from above them,Tubbo and Tommy were awake. _"Oh dear,I gotta make breakfast,can you help me?"_ ,he asked his still sceptical son.

To be fair,Wilbur did most of the things that day. He made most of the breakfast,cleaned most of the house and he even started lunch. By now Techno had also gotten behind his dad being quite sick but hadn't been able to convince him either. _"No no. I promised Tommy and..."_ he took a deep breath,his head was pounding incredibly hard. "Phil,you're very sick and you look like you pass out any minute now. The only place you should head to is bed." ,Techno spoke,staring at his dad to get the point across.

"You know,I agree. Go to sleep big man. We can do all of the stuff another time. It's not like the portal is running away yunno" ,the youngest spoke up and it scared pretty much everyone in the room. They hadn't heard the two youngest enter the home again after playing outside. "Tommy is right...resting is important...especially when sick" ,Tubbo said,smiling at his dad. _"kids-"_

"Go to sleep old man!" ,Tommy spoke over Phil,not leaving him a chance to argue against them. The man smiled. _"Thank you guys..."._ He stood up and made his way to his bed,sighing loudly as the his the cool matress. He was exhausted even without doing much. 

He got startled as a cold wet cloth was placed on his forehead and when he looked up,he looked into the bright blue eyes of Tommy. "To help you cool down..." ,his voice was low and a lot quieter than usually. Tommy wasn't as childish as he pretended to be. He was understanding and loving,he definently cared about what other people thought and felt. Moments like these proved the maturity of his children. Phil drifts back to sleep but he thinks. 

_Maybe I did something right after all..._


	4. This is not my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is trans and his friends definently support him but his body still feels so incredibly wrong.
> 
> Tw|CW// body dysphoria, negative thinking,insecurity ,mention of self harm scars

Fundy was at the beach,along with pretty much all of his friends. Most of them were in the water or sunbathing,Karl,Sapnap and Quackity went to buy some icecream while Tommy shot pretty much everyone with his water gun.

Fundy sat in the shade,wearing shorts and a tshirt to hide both his binder and his feminine body. He wasn't alone though,Phil and Ranboo were also sitting in the shade. The older man wore a green kimono like jacket and normal black swimming shorts even though he didn't plan on swimming as he said. Everyone knew he would join them sooner or later. Ranboo wore a grey tanktop and a blue open hawaiian shirt ontop as well as black and white shorts. Nobody questioned tge umbrella the tall boy had brought along,considering he's half enderman and there was a energetic Tommyinnit with a loaded water gun running around. 

Originally Bad was also with them but a certain someone called Skeppy,along with the help of Ant,had dragged him to the water. Fundy didn't mind sitting in the shade. Yeah it was quite boring and he was sad that he couldn't really join but he was fine. If he managed to get the confidence he could just jump into the water. Ranboo couldn't. 

"Philza Minecraft! Join us in the water right now!" ,Tommy yelled,gun ready to shoot. "Nah I'm fine for now. Maybe later." ,the older responded,busy reading his book on potions. "Join us or I'll shoot Ranboo!" ,everybody was sure that the youngest wouldn't actually hurt the part enderman boy but Tommy was quite impulsive when he had his little fits. Wilbur was ready to intervene and grab the gun as Phil stood up. He wasn't very tall to be fair but he was intimidating nontheless. "Tommy go to the fucking water. I'm coming with you." ,taking off his jacket and placing down the book he went with the boy,away from Ranboo and Fundy. 

"That was close..." ,Ranboo mumbled,shifting uncomfortably and fixing his sunglasses. _"Yeah...it wouldn't kill you, right? Just hurt?"_ ,Fundy asked. He was curious to how much of the enderman part Ranboo had in him. "Oh no you'd have to drown me and stuff I think...but it does hurt a lot. I mean a tiny bit of water is fine yunno..." , _"Yeah I get what you mean...sucks for both of us to be here not gonna lie... We're taking the L on this one" ,_ Fundy laughed slightly, the younger joining in. "Oh definently. We have the biggest L here. But hey it's better than to sulk in a corner of the room and panic..." ,the taller mumbled at the end while stretching his legs. "How is your uh...chest...?" ,he asked shyly,not wanting to make Fundy uncomfortable. Fundy smiled,Ranboo tried his best to make him feel comfortable. Everyone did. _"It's fine,a bit sweaty and tight but yunno"_ ,Fundy didn't want to admit that his back and sides were hurting. They would ask him to take it off and he couldn't, he just couldn't. 

"You have to make sure that you give your body enough breaks. Or else your bones might crush..." ,Erets voice scared the shit out of the two as it was so sudden and unexpected coming from behind them. _"Since when are you here?!" ,_ Fundy screeched still slightly scared. "I though I'd join you for a little,I'm gonna sit here in the sun and dry off though." ,Eret sat down with a good distance between him and Ranboo,making sure he didn't get wet. "I agree with Eret though...you need to take it off sometime,we've been here for a while now and you've worn in before we got here...." ,it was obvious that the younger was worried. _"I know I know...it's hard..."_ ,the trans man said,laying down in hopes to be able to breathe better but he eventually dozed off.

When he woke up he felt hands run through his hair. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Wilbur smiling down at him. They've been close for a long time and platonic touching like this wasn't unusual. They seemed to know almost everything about each other. Stil,seeing the scars on his friends skin hurt Fundy every time. It wasn't hard to see them,considering Wilbur only wore his swimming shorts. There were old ones but also newer ones. Fundy swallowed and took a deep breath. They'd talk about it on another day. 

"Wake up sleepyhead" ,the brown haired teen teased,slighty smacking Fundys cheek. _"Yeah yeah I'm awake..."_ ,the younger sat up and gasped as his back felt like it would break at any given moment. He didn't move at all,scared of more pain. It was moments like these where he would curse himself for wearing his binder for so long. Is was also moments like these that made him glad that Wilbur always seemed to know exactly what to do. The older grabbed Fundys wrist,pulling them up and straightened the struggling boys back. The pain seemed to fade and the air flooded his lungs again. He coughed a little and after a minute or so his wrists got released. "You have to take it off." ,there was no point in arguing, he knew. His best friend would definitely not let him run around with a binder much longer. 

He frail boy looked around and found himself alone in the shade with Wilbur. "Nobody will watch...Ranboo went to get something to eat with some of the others...and nobody will judge you anways..." , _"okay okay you won.."_ ,he felt defeated but he knew it was best for his health so he did as he was told and slowly took the tight and sweaty binder off. It felt as if a weight was lifted from him,well physically. Mentally he wasn't sure how he felt. "Fundy....can I see..?" Wilbur always wanted to check for bruises or worse and oddly enough he never seemed to mind. _"Yeah...sure"_ The older boy gently raised the tshirt,taking a deep breath. "For how long have you been wearing it Fundy...you have bruises on you..." he was very worried. The orange haired boy just leaned into Wilburs chest,shaking his head. "It's gonna be okay..."

××××

Much later,Fundy was sitting besides Ranboo in the backseat of Erets car,Niki on the drivers seat. They were on their way home. 

"I feel like we should all watch a movie together and cuddle!" ,Niki said even though the tension was tense. Not because they were mad at each other but because the younger ones got hurt,Fundy because of his binder and Ranboo because of Tommys water gun. Eret was just tired and maybe a little sunburnt. Niki was fine,she seemed to be the only one able to take care of herself. "I actually like that idea." ,Ranboo said while taking off his sunglasses. He didn't need to be saved from the eyes of a crowd of people enjoying the beach. 

"Guys look!" Eret spoke up,pointinting to the car to their left. In the car next to them were Philza and the kids,Tommy held up a piece of paper saying 'sorry Ranboob' in the best writing one could mnage in a car. They laughed and waved before taking the next turn and losing the other car. The other three discussed the evening plans when Fundy got a text from Wilbur. 

'Love you,dude. Take care of yourself please' ,Fundy smiled,quickly texting back. 'You too. I saw them. I love you too,don't forget that' it took a little for Wilbur to respond,either because he was thinking or because he got distracted. 

'We'll get better together' ,Fundy was sure they would but he felt so tired that he didn't write more than a 'yeah <3' 

He ended up falling asleep on the couch, in the arms of his friends and family which he knew would always love him. Even if he couldn't love himself.


	5. The clock never stops ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret isn't having such a great time at home,Niki comes and helps comforting him.  
> Short chapter!
> 
> TW//   
> Negative thinking,Derealization,thoughts of death

**Eret**

It was a normal day,or so everyone thought. Eret woke up normally,showering and wishing everyone a good day. Niki went off to work,Fundy and Ranboo to school,leaving Eret behind. 

He wasn't sure how but he ended up staring at the clock in his room,zoning out to the unstoppable ticking of time. It was weird. Now it all felt so unreal,the rain against his window,the gentle and warm bedsheets against his skin and the passing of time. He felt so small,so unimportant,so helpless as he sat there,his hair messy. _what is it all worth for? Is there any purpose for us? Is it sad that i just sit here,doing nothing but waiting? I cant move. I'm weak. This feels so fake. Like a bad dream,I'm tied to this bed._ He was tired. Yet,he could only think. 

_Would they actually miss me...if I was dead...would they really? Would anyone notice? Probably. Of course they'd notice. But would they be sad? I mean,they love me so why wouldn't they right? God why do I think like this?? This is stupid._

He didn't notice the door unlock. Nor did he notice his name being yelled. He was caught up in his own head,fear of not being real and his reasons of getting up in the morning.

"Eret...?" ,he snapped his head towards the door,locking eyes with a worried Niki. "Hey are you okay...?" ,she spoke softly. "No...no totally not. Niki...I feel so lost..." ,he was suprised at how fast his voice broke and cracked but he couldn't help it. The shorter girl approached him,embracing Eret,who couldn't help but burst into tears,as he let out his emotions. Niki stroked through his hair,saying nothing but still trying to comfort him.

It wasn't much but Eret felt better,going to sleep early. Maybe today just wasn't his day.


	6. Sleep the pain away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has been off lately so he tries to regain energy by sleeping

**Tommy**

It was a weird feeling of feeling restless but also super tired and it overcame Tommy in a surprise,burying him under it's sweet promises of dreams. So Tommy slept from 4pm just when he came back from school to 8pm when it was dinner time. He only woke up bc someone gently shook him awake.

"Tommy...? Hey are you alright?" ,it was Wilbur who woke him up gently. "You went straight to bed after school...are you sick or something?" ,Tommy couldn't quite process what his older brother was saying, mumbling a confused, "I'm not...just tired",before he tried to get back to sleep. He almost succeeded when he got woken up again. "Tommy do you at least want to eat something?" ,Wilbur sounded softer now. "Neh..." ,it was weird,the usually so energetic boy was so exhausted he could barely manage to answer. "Alright...get some more rest...love you" ,Wilbur was aware that he wouldn't get an answer out of the already sleeping boy so he quietly left.

**Wilbur**

Phil and Techno gave him confused looks as he came back into the dining room. "Where's Tommy??" ,asked the eldest,not used to having one chair empty. "He's so incredibly tired,couldn't even answer me fully so I let him sleep." ,wil said,sitting down. Even though none of them said much about it,they were all agreeing that they should keep an eye out for Tommy. 

And they did. 

They caught him sleeping longer,which alone was a good thing to be honest but he stayed in his room much more and seemed to have lost all energy,as if a leech sucked onto him and sucked out his life source. It was odd,even Tubbo asked Wil if he knew what was wrong but all he could do was shrug.

**Tommy**

He hated it,he hated it so much,the constant feeling of exhaustion and his brain hanging heavy in his head. It was terrible,no matter how much he slept the buzzing in both head and heart didn't seem to leave. At first he thought it was because of the coke or maybe him wearing headphones but after reducing both, he couldn't feel any changes. 

So he made a decision; He'd sleep for as long as possible. 

He talked to Techno,philza and wil,even tubbo and they agreed that, it maybe could leave, with the help of a bit of medicine and a shitton of sleep. 

It didn't work. What did work was the therapist nd doctor he'd been sent to after another week of struggling. 

He was glad that he could be able to enjoy sleep normally again.


	7. Let's just chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are just hanging out in the summer and got the house all for themselves 
> 
> //CW/TW  
> Mention of Weed,platonic smooching and cuddling

**Tubbo**

They were laying on Tommys bed in shirt and shorts,listening to a shared playlist.

"You know Tubbo we should do something" ,Tommy says,not moving from his spot on the bed. _"But It's so hot...and...We're low key high"_ ,Tubbo whined,sipping his soda. "Yeah,and?" ,Tommy began but took a drag before continuing, "We can go to the beach or something" _"No what if anyone we know is there?"_ "Shit,you're right...what a smart guy you are" ,they both broke out into laughter for a while.

The two ended up cuddling ,even though it was super warm but they just craved that closeness of each other. "You're my best friend ,Tubbo. Like...seriously I love you so so much" _"Awwww Tommyyyyy,I love you too! You're so clingyyy"_ "I'm not!" _"You definetly are,Big Man!"_ Tubbo could feel the smooch on his cheek as he started chuckling. _"Clingy."_

After a while they decided that raiding the fridge was the best idea but much to their dismay it was almost empty,okay to be fair they were a household of 5 men who liked to snack every now and then so they just ate some leftover cold pizza and drank coke as they slowly came back to sobriety. "It's cooler now...more chilly" ,Tommy said after looking outside. "The sun is setting...we should go on the roof and watch,all romantic n shit" ,he grins. _"Oh I'd love that!! Tommy let's have a platonic date!"_ and they did. They sat on the roof,cuddling and singing songs together while listening to music via a bluetooth box.

When Wilbur came back home from his sleepover at Schlatts and he saw the two he smiled,he was glad his little brothers were doing so good. What surprised him was the smell of weed around the house,being the cool big brother he was he used his experience to get rid of the smell before their dad would return.


	8. It's a little stressful,isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is overwhelmed.
> 
> feel free to write requests,I may pick them up :)
> 
> TW|CW // negative thinking,talking about selfharm,stress

**Techno**

Sometimes people said things that hurt more than he let on. He wasn't that monotone or uncaring,yes he might be a little weird but so was the rest of his family. Sometimes seeing his brothers getting hurt,hurt him and he showed it but sometimes it felt as if nobody actually noticed.

What usually angered him most were the scars on Wilburs arms,especially when they were new. He couldn't understand how he could do that to himself. So he asked him.

 _"Wilbur....why are you doing this to yourself."_ ,maybe he should've considered taking his ADHD meds and something different that he kept forgetting about because he was being blunt and was quickly irritable. "What do you mean...?" ,Wilbur asked,playing dumb even though the was very aware what Techno meant. _"You cut yourself. Why? I could never hurt myself."_ "Techno-" ,Wilbur sighed. "I just have the urge...when I can't you know control it" ,Techno just nodded and they looked away in sisilence.

 _"Can you answer me something Wil...?"_ ,it was rare for Techno to ever ask for anything,especially advice. "Yeah of course!" _"Am I emotionless? Or...weird...?"_ ,the older looked to the floor,slightly embarrassed. "No! No,why?? Techno...you're not weird..." ,Wilbur was worried,his brother was off lately,everyone was but he seemed more upset than anything.

 _"I feel stressed I don't know why- Wil...I..."_ ,The pink haired boy rubbed the sweat off his hands in an attempt to calm himself. "Hey Hey hey...come here" Two rather frail arms pulled him into a hug which immediately calmed him down. "You're alright..." ,Wilbur started to try and soothe him a little. _"School is so stressful...and...and you're hurting and I...I just-"_ "Shhhh...we'll manage this...okay? We'll be okay...all of us"

\----

It took a little while,a panic attack and the other three family members as well as his meds for Techno to calm down fully. 

"Are you feeling better?" ,Tommy asked when he checked in on his oldest brother. _"Yeah...just super tired...I'm gonna sleep soon I think..."_ "Me too! We should have a sleepover with Wil and Tubbo! If you're up for it that is..." _"Sure...I'd like company"_

\----

When Phil checked on the kids before he himself went to sleep,he smiled at the mess that layed in Technos huge bed,all entangled in each other. 

He would never forgive himself if that family would ever tear apart.


	9. Soft Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is spiraling,luckily he has Schlatt.
> 
> TW//   
> Selfharm,suicide attempt(mentioned),fear of the future,negative thinking,giving up,isolating oneself

Wilbur really wasn't sure if he would ever make it to a point where he would be happy,he was failing school,he was unsure about his plans for the future or what type of jobs interested him. It was all too much and stressful.

So he did nothing and it was scary. He felt like slowly rotting away,destroying his relationships,hiding from everyone,even himself. He was falling apart and he couldn't do anything against it but nobody seemed to care or notice that he was doing this. Nobody seemed to realize that he was making sure that nobody missed him,becoming a stranger to everyone including himself.

One day someone knocked on his door one day. 

"Come with me." ,Wilbur turned around,seeing Schlatt in the doorway,holding car keys. "Come on or did you get deaf?" _"What are you doing here....I'm tired leave me..."_ "Uuuh nope. Get your lazy ass up. We're leaving. Now. I won't let you rot and die in here...I fucked up last time." ,the pain in Schlatts voice was apparent. "...please..." ,his voice softened, "You're killing yourself in here...I'm gonna get you out...at least for a few days" ,Wilbur was about to cry,standing up and hugging his friend tightly as he sobbed a bit. "Hey big guy...c'mon grab some clothes...We're gonna take care of your cuts and you're gonna shower..." ,Schlatt was far more gentle when they were alone. He cared and sometimes Wilbur felt like Schlatt was the only one who could make him feel calm and at ease. _"Yeah... okay"_

After getting Wilbur halfway presentable again,Schlatt made sure he ate,even ate with him and encouraged him. They both knew there would be throwbacks and relapses waiting in the future for both of them but they would manage it together.

The two laid in the back of the car,soft touches and words shared between each other as the radio played old hits from the 2010s,awakening a calm and nostalgic feeling in the two teens. They both said they weren't gay nor dating but moments like these made them question themselves as they cuddled,kissing each others cheeks and telling each other how important they were. But they didn't need labels or society's permission to be the way they were. Nobody to confirm that they had something else than a friendship,that maybe they weren't straight or any other label people put onto others to be able to differentiate between several people. No,they were above and somehow still under that. But they started to heal,or well they tried. Trying was enough.

They were enough.


End file.
